The Shepard Of Fire and Death
by TheLordOfBeneath
Summary: It was simple, attend Kuoh Academy for one year then go back to my life as a U.S Marine. That was the plan until I met the devils of the ORC and Student Council. Now it turns out I m the wielder of the longinus 'Souls Damnation' and have a Fire Primordial inside of me...And I thought being a Marine was hard. OCxHarem!VerypowerfulOC!Dark OC! (Possible lemons in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and it will probably have lots of grammar errors, fear not because i`m currently trying to get a beta reader. So please go easy on me. I love constructive criticism but please no flames, don`t like don`t read it. If anyone is interested in being my beta reader just PM me. **

"Come on Alex it wont be that hard!" A gruff voice stated "Hard? Hard! For fuck sake capt I haven`t been to school for eight years! "I`ll probably pop a cap in someones ass!" I screamed at my Field Captain. "Wish I got to go to school, heard the Japanese girls over there are hot." Remarked a voice that belonged to the Ast. Gunnery Gunnery Sergeant Hains. I loosened the collar on my BDU* and sighed. I never got a break with these two idiots. "I'm going to go do a check on my baggage and make sure I didn't miss anything." Finding an excuse to leave. "Kay Alex grab me a beer while your at it." Called out Hains. "Like hell I will fatass get one yourself!" I yelled back just before I rounded the corner.I heard a muffled 'Fuck you' coming from Hains as I chuckled.

Passing through the corridors on the MB* was a tricky task considering it was filled with other Marines and JSDF*.I quickly slipped into the barracks labeled as 'Block B' Rushing over to my packed bags i did a double take on the items i had. 5.56x45mm NATO check Katana check Improved Modular Tactical Vest (IMTV) check MICH TC-2000 Combat Helmet check M40 Field Protective Mask check MOLLE check ACR with zephyr tactical silencer and p mag check Barrett REC7 with a Auger Ind. red dot sight,CZ-tech flash suppressor and double-clipped P-mags check Beretta m9 check 9×19mm Parabellum ammo check.

Seemed like I was preparing for war but eh you never know what might happen. After dumping all my casual clothing and other stuff like a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, etc into the bag I striped down to my boxers and started to put on my MBG* .After I had finished I field striped, cleaned and oiled the parts on my ACR, REC7 and M9. I then loaded up my mag pouches with P-mags and m9 mags making sure each was loaded fully. I slid my m9 into my MARPAT skinned holster and locked my katana into place on my back. throwing about nine or ten filled P-mags into my MOLLE and about sixteen m9 mags as well as three cases of 5.56x45mm NATO and four cases of 9×19mm Parabellum rounds. I locked my REC7 into the holster on the inside of my MOLLE. "Damn nearly forgot." I cursed as I reached over to pick up a manila file off my bed. The words 'Transfer Papers' Written across the front was a clear indication that this was the file that I was looking for. After I had zipped it up in a water proof vacnov seal I tossed into my Duffle bag with my clothes.

After throwing some other less important items in my MOLLE I eagerly grabbed my ACR, smashing a P-mag into the gun then flipping the safety on. I walked out of the door with my duffle bag in my hand "OK have to go to the airfield." I silently muttered to myself as I strolled down the corridors once again. I soon arrived at my destination. Before me stood an Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey. I climbed into the back of it and sat down. Our destination was a smaller MB in Kuoh Town which I was going to be stationed in while I go to school at Kuoh Academy. "OK Marines prepare for takeoff, fasten your lock straps and secure all cargo in your possession." The voice of the pilot spoke over the inboard intercom on the Osprey.

TIME SKIP 1 HOUR (Don`t know the time it takes to travel from Okinawa to Kuoh Town.)

The Osprey finally landed one hour later. Me and the the MP filed out of the ramp of the osprey onto the small airfield`s runway. Two standard HMMWV`s pulled up; the crop of MP broke up in two separate lines and jumped into the HMMWV`s. Once we arrived to the barracks I quickly found an empty bunk on the bottom and threw my duffle onto the bed. I then started unpacking my clothes onto the bed "Attention all MP we have received reports that the KVA are currently storming a mall in the town of Kuoh, we have info of possible hostages we are sending two squads to assist the local PD and JSDF forces in the elimination of the KVA forces Jessie James, Frank Jackson, Will Vulpar, Cassie Andrews, Drake Terrence, John Taylor, Henry Watson and Alex Williams please report to the debrief room, I repeat we have received reports that the KVA are currently storming a mall in the town of Kuoh, we have info of possible hostages we are sending two squads to assist the local PD and JSDF forces in the elimination of the KVA forces Jessie James, Frank Jackson, Will Vulpar, Cassie Andrews, Drake Terrence, John Taylor, Henry Watson and Alex Williams please... "Well first day here and not even seven minutes in and I have a mission in the same town ill be attending school in no less." I muttered as I grabbed my gear and took off towards the debrief room.

"OK Marines the plan is to break through the giant glass sunroof in the middle of the mall where we believe the KVA are located via Helicopter drop." The Base Commander spoke while circling the sunroof on the smart-board. "You then have to take out the insurgents with lethal force, watch your fire Intel can confirm the presence of hostages and it won`t do good to loose them. Once the hostages are secured radio the JSDF and local PD outside and they will charge in and clean up the mess.

While that's happening I want all of you to establish a defensive perimeter around the hostages until the mall is clear and evac arrives." He informed us. "You will split into squads of five first squad will be Alpha, consisting of James as Alpha one, Jackson as Alpha two, Vulpar as Alpha Three, Andrews as Alpha four and Terrence as Alpha Five, James will be your leader. Same thing for Bravo." He announced. "The helicopters are already filled up and ready for takeoff so move!" He yelled.

We quickly split off into our squads and hooked up to our squad radio. Once we got into the Helicopter`s they took off. After about ten minutes we arrived at the mall. The parking lot was filled with JSDF vehicles and cop cars. Both forces standing or kneeing behind barricades with their weapons out. Our two copters hovered over the shimmering glass sunroof covering a vast amount of roof in the middle of the mall. "Rope drop in five." Alpha one called out as Alpha two and three got the ropes ready. "Op is actual I repeat op is actual go go go!" Alpha one yelled as I rappelled down one of the ropes.

I had my weapon ready as i let go of the rope right before the glass. as I broke through my fall was cushioned by the unfortunate KVA soldier below me. I quickly squeezed the trigger popping two rounds into his skull. Dropping into a crouch, I pulled the trigger again sending six rounds out, effectively killing six KVA`S switching to full auto I emptied a clip into a crowd of KVA`S before slinging my weapon ACR onto my shoulder and unsheathing my Katana, the blade was black with crimson lightning strikes along the sides and gave off a creepy and dangerous aura which I personally loved. Rushing towards a tango, bringing my blade up and slicing downwards; cutting the KVA soldier in half from the shoulder to his waist. Flipping the sword in my hands, I stabbed a soldier that was trying to sneak up on me from behind, I took off further into the group of KVA insurgents I continued slicing and dicing them to pieces. After all of them were dead we secured the hostages. "What are your names?" I questioned a group of four highschool girls. '""""Rias,Akeno,Tsubaki,Sona"""" They said with a quivering tone.

**AND DONE! Please R&amp;R it really helps me out**


	2. OC BIO

**Full name:** Alex Williams

**Nicknames:** Ale-Kun by Grayfia, Tsubaki and Raynare: Death`s Decay by Enemy`s (Everyone he kills body decays slowly)

**Age:18**

**Occupation:** U.S Marine

**SACRED GEAR(S)**: 'Souls Damnation' A longinus that is said to be more powerful then the spear that killed Christ (The original longinus) Allows Alex to use the Soul Scythe (The Original Grim Reapers Scythe) which can sever the targets soul completely destroying them; no way of resurrection. balance breaker is called **Damnation Drive:** Which allows him to turn into the original Grim Reaper( Its the Reaper on the cover.) Anything the scythe touches dies and wherever Alex walks the ground rots or dies. Can easily Kill a God. But not perfect. Every time Alex activates **Damnation Drive **a part of his soul is corrupted, this is shown physically by the midnight black patches on his arms, torso and later his face, basically turning him into a Rorvim(A Mindless, Soulless Reaper that feed on the souls they harvest.)

The soul of the flame winged Fire Primordial resides within him, allowing him to use **Flames Of Annihilation**; which destroys everything it touches except gods; The strongest fire ever recorded **:FLAMES OF THE APOCALYPSE:** Most powerful flames in existence. Never recorded because everyone who has witnessed the flames in action are non-existent. The reason why its so powerful, here`s an example: First comes Gods then THE God, then the dragons after that we have Ophis and Great Red But someone had to make them right? Correct! That`s Where the Council Of The Primordial`s come in. Each Primordial represents a basic element (Fire,Water,Earth , Light, Darkness , Wind , ETC) These Primordial`s had children with Fire having Great Red , Darkness having Ophis and Light having God. Well yeah all i can say is shit went down and The Primordial of Fire was destroyed, but not his soul. He Found a young strong boy to become his host.

**Birth place:** Austin,Texas

**Height:** 6'5

**Weight:** 197 LBS

**Physical description and Appearance:**

Alex has a slim muscular body due to his time in the Marines. He has Midnight black and ghastly green hair (The colors are mixed together.) with Fiery tips (I`m pretty sure you know why he has those hair colors.)

He has strange eyes with one of them Being Ghastly green and Midnight black intertwined. Which is said to give people the creeps, and the other eye is Fiery Red and Orange said to make people think they were on fire. His skin color is tan. He has tattoo`s on his torso and arms. The first being intertwined flames running down both of his arms to his knuckles where the flames turn into a Dragon and Phoenix crossing each other. The second one is Two Grim Reaper scythes crossed on his back with a katana running down the center of them (His always had a love for Scythes and Katana`s.) His back is filled with scars the main ones are four large scars running from his left shoulder to his waist. Same thing on his chest but it goes straight down across his Pec`s . He also (Of course) Has a six pack. He is always seen with white cloth wrapped around his hand like a fighter. (Will be explained later in Bio.)

**Personality:** Cold and ignorant to people he doesn`t like or know. Very open and funny to his friends.

**History:** His parents died when he was eight when they were killed on a mission (Both were Marines) When they were ambushed by the terrorist organization KVA. He ran away from home shortly after their funeral; only taking their guns so he could kill the KVA leader known as Hades (Not the actual one) with them. He soon stumbled upon a Japanese Kendo Dojo. He was taken in by the Kendo Master and was taught the art of Kendo by him for eight more years until the He (The Kendo Master) Died of old age. Heart Broken, Alex Grabbed the shrine sword (which turned out to be Mursamasuma (corrupted blood sword)

and his Sensei`s signature hand wrap in honor of him. He soon enrolled into the armed forces more specifically the Marines. After all the training camp stuff he had service orders to be stationed in Okinawa. He was then ordered to attend Kuoh Academy for academic purposes. And now we`re here.

**Harem:** Raynare Tsubaki Grayfia (She isn't married to Rias brother) Xonovia more later to come.

Weapons/Equipment All his Military gear (Read the First chapter for more detail): ROC7, M9, ACR, Desert Eagle Silver (Moms) ,Desert Eagle black (Dads) ,Mursamasuma More to be added on later.


	3. Chapter 3

'_pop' 'pop' 'pop' _The distant sound of gun shots echoed through the amazing to think this mall was filled with people just an hour ago. Alex and the other Marines set up a makeshift perimeter around the now freed hostages, using anything from tables to the dead body`s of the KVA. Alex peered down the sight on his ACR making sure it covered the west entrance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Not visible to an untrained eye. He then saw the glint of a sniper scope. _"OK you want to hide in the shadows be my guest." _He thought to himself. He knew he couldn't hit the sniper from this distance so he had to circle behind him. "Sniper on my side keep your head low." He whispered into the radio. After everyone (Including the hostages) got the message Alex slowly stood up and walked over to the north entrance.

After He circled around he found the sniper leaning against a store wall with his sniper leaning on the wall next to him. Alex decided that a hand to hand confrontation would be the best option; he charged forward towards the man who jumped up and reached for his sniper only to have a cloth wrapped hand smash him in the face. Sending him through the plaster wall he was just leaning on. The Marines and Hostages peaked over the barricades only to see a groaning man laying on the ground. Alex approached the man with a cold and stone face. As he neared the man he pulled out dual Desert Eagles with one being Silver and the other, Black.

"W-who are you?" The KVA sniper asked. Alex just peered down towards the man. Alex's face ,up to his nose was covered with his MICH mask which had a skull design printed on on. "I ask the questions not you." He replied with a hollow voice void of any emotions. Pulling the trigger on both Deagles Alex sent two .50 bullets through the mans legs; sending blood,flesh and bone flying around. "ARGHHHH" The man yelled in agony while gripping his destroyed legs. "Why were you sent here." He asked the man "I-ill never tell you!" He yelled defiantly "OK your choice." Alex replied with the same monotone voice. Pointing the Deagles at his legs once again. The mans face quickly turned from defiant to terrified. "WAIT I`LL TALK OK!" He screamed out while frantically waving his hands in front of his face. "OK that's better." Replied Alex, holstered both of hid Deagles and walked closer to the man.

"Hades wants to control Kuoh, Its just a stepping stone to be able to control Kuoh. You might as well give up you`ll never be able to beat him." The man told Alex "Thank you for the information i`ll make sure your death is quick." Alex replied "H-hey wait I thought you were going to le-! The man wasn't able to finish whatever he was going to say courtesy of the two .50 rounds that burst through his eyes and out the back of his head. Just then the local Police force and JSDF burst through the doors.

**45 MINUTES LATER IN MALL PARKING LOT. ALEX POV **

"Thank you for saving us soldier-kun." Spoke up one of the hostages, Tsubaki is her name I believe. "No problem and also my name is Alex Williams." I replied to her. I swept a through my Midnight black and green hair and sighed. My final kill count was totaled of at twenty-four, six more then number two which was Alpha-one. Two Humvee's pulled up."Well it's been nice talking to and all but I have to go now, I hope we meet again soon." I told her. She frowned slightly but quickly turned it into a smile. "Same, see you later Williams-Kun." She smiled and waved while I got into the Humvee. I thought about the girl Tsubaki the whole way back to the MB_._ _"I wonder if I will ever see her again." _I thought. I quickly shook my head trying to get rid of my thoughts. _"Stupid Alex! There's not a chance in hell that you'll see her again! Don't even try to chase after her, she probably already has a boyfriend!" _My inner conscious screamed at me.

* * *

**KUOH ACADEMY: STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. :NO POV**

"Kachiou that Marine that we ran into in the mall, I believe he holds immense power within him. It'd be wise to look into him." Announced Tsubaki "His name is Alex Williams." She added "OK I'll go do that right away." She replied "Check Mate" She announced and walked off.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the support on my Fanfic, I love the reviews and they help me a lot! Keep up the reviews please! I plan on posting a chapter every day until i reach 20,000 words; once it hit that i will post one chapter each week with each being 5,000-10,000 words long! Thank you for your time~**

**PEACE OUT-TLOB**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO YOU GUYS WANT ISSEI TO: **

**1 Excluded from the story (not be in it)**

**2 Be in the story as a MC and have chapters in his pov**

**3 Be in the story as a side-character and appear Sometimes**

**PUT YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW OR PM.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

"Wow this school is huge." I whispered to myself as I stood outside the prestigious Kuoh Academy which I would attend. You may ask "How were YOU of all people able to attend such school?" Well it turns out I had a free pass in because of me being in the Marines. What bugged me about that is because I had to have my rank (Which is Corporal) Sewn into my uniform which basically told everyone I was in the military. I also was required by the MB to bring a light assault pack which contained My two Deagles, smoke canisters, MP5A2 with a red-dot sight and silencer, two blowout kits (Marine med Kits) MRE's, light assault vest, eight mags for each Deagle with eighteen mags in total because Deagles can only have 7 rounds a clip with .50 A.E. bullets.) Eight mags of 9mm ammo (30 bullets a mag.) For my MP5A2, two cases of 9mm ammo and one case of .50 A.E. ammo. Also a light assault BDU came with it too.

Again seems like I was preparing for war, But Intel suggests that the KVA might target Kuoh Academy with it being the best school in Kuoh. I walk through the gates quickly, trying to get to my class as soon as possible. _"Who's that cutie over there." _I heard a blushing girl say to her friend as I passed by. _"I don't know, look at his eyes though! There two different colors!" _Her friend whispered back. "Stupid pretty boy!" I heard a male yell from the crowd. I quickly noticed the male-to-female ratio was off. _"Oh yeah I forgot, this used to be an all girls school before they went co-ed." _I remembered.

I walked through the schools crowded hallways, frequently bumping into other students. Its didn't help that I was carrying a LAT on my back and a duffle bag that held my katana and my bokken. _"Fuck, nearly forgot that I haven`t picked up my schedule yet." _I cursed to silently. After I had finally picked up my schedule I was walking down the hallway when the PA came on. **"Attention students of Kuoh Academy, My name is Hades, leader of the KVA. If you wan't to live and see another day do EXACTLY what I say. Go to your school gym and stay there. As of now you are all hostages of the KVA. Do NOT try to be a hero if you value your life." **Once I heard that name my face darkened. This was the man that killed my parent's and now he was within my grasp. I threw my LAP and duffle bag over my shoulders and took off towards the nearest bathroom. I walked into a stall and locked the door.

After I had changed into my gear and loaded up my mag pouches I crept out the bathroom, leveling my MP5A2. I cleared the whole school top to bottom but found no KVA's. I had just contacted the MB and learned that no support was able to be sent. Not even the JSDF or PD where able to provide backup. Basically I was on my own. I came upon the gym doors, I peeked into the gym windows. I saw students and staff kneeling on the ground. KVA soldiers lined the walls of the gym. I could spot about forty-seven or so KVA's. What really caught my eye was a well built man standing on the stage. I automatically recognized the man as _Hades_. The man that caused me so much pain in my life.

I was tempted to charge through the doors and blast him but I was able to stop myself. Bursting down the doors would only result in mine and countless other innocent's death's. I noticed the giant glass sunroof similar to the mall's over the gym. If I could somehow get on the roof I could bust through and _maybe_ eliminate them. So I searched around the area for a latch of some sort but didn't have any luck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a sign that read **:Roof Access: !Staff Only!** _"Perfect!" _ I thought to myself. I crept up the stairs to a door which lead to the roof. I slowly opened the door with one hand and had my MP5A2 in the other. Once the door was fully opened I caught site of a KVA soldier holding a Dragnov-S11 with his back turned to me.

I crept up behind him and placed a bullet in his head. I threw his body into the glass and stood on top of him so his body would take the impact of the fall. As I anticipated we broke through the glass. Time slowed down for me as I looked down the sight of my MP5A2, lining it up with with Hades leg first. I wanted to deal with him latter. _'BAM!' 'BAM!' _Two 9mm bullets penetrated each of Hades kneecaps, destroying them for good. Still in the air, about sixteen feet from the ground, I lined up my red dot with another KVA _'BAM!' dead. 'BAM!' dead 'BAM!" dead._ They didn't stand a chance, most of them too shocked to do anything, those who weren't were quickly met with a 9mm bullet in their skull's.I hit the ground with a thud and looked around, no hostage casualties, I kept up my relentless surge of bullets only stopping to slam another mag into the chamber. Once I ran out of 9mm bullets I used my blade, hacking them to pieces. My rage fueled my will to fight. That one sentence eight years ago changed my life and only served to further my will to _erase _them from earth.

_Flashback: Eight years ago._

An Eight year-old Alex sat on the couch in his home,watching his favorite kids show when he heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" He called out. After pausing the show he made his way to the door, he then opened the door and saw a uniformed Soldier standing at the door with a grim look on his face. "Hi buddy, are you by any chance Alex Williams." He said softly. "Yes." He replied. The mans expression turned soft. "I'm so sorry, your parents..." He trailed off, he then reached into a box and took out two medals and two objects wrapped with an American flag. Alex was young, but young enough to know and understand what was going on. "No." He whispered "No." He said it again but at a normal voice. "NO!" He yelled out in agony. His parent's were _gone forever._ "I completely understand son, I lost my parent's and my brother. You just have to learn to move on." He whispered as he watched the sobbing child with a crestfallen look.

"Your parent's wanted you to have these in case they ever fell in battle." The soldier spoke up. Alex looked up and saw two guns, one black one silver resting upon a purple cloth. On the side of each were two names he new all to well _Jamie Williams _and _Josh Williams _both names were engraved into the slide of the guns. He then took out two ball-thread chains with two dog-tags on each. The name of his parent's were printed on them as well as their information. The final two items where twin medals with his parent's names engraved in each one. "The Medal Of Honor is the highest award in the forces, only 154 people have been awarded it." He said. "I'm really sorry pal' stay safe." and with that the soldier left. The same day young Alex left his house behind and never looked back.

_Flashback end._

Once I had taken out about three fourths of the KVA's I noticed that the area around the hostages are free from KVA's so I do the only thing reasonable. "Guys get the FUCK out of here I'll cover you!" I yell at them. Before I know it a mob of students and staff bust through the doors and out the school, leaving me alone with the bad guys. I twirl my blade in my left and hold my silver Deagle in my right and get ready for the final showdown. In front of me stood Hades best men; his personal guard, The Grim Reapers (Rather clique). I made the first move; charging towards the closest man to me I brought my blade back and sliced his head off. The first confirmed kill on a Grim Reaper ever, but I knew I wasn't out of the fire yet. They opened fire, AK rounds flew past my head as I charged forward.

I didn't know how long I fought all I remember is the crunch of bone as I kicked one of the guards face's in and the blood covering my whole body. I remember beating one of the guards to death with his own arm, my blade was buried in another guard at the time. I fought until each and every Grim Reaper was unrecognizable. I approached the cursing form of the _worm _called Hades who slowly stood up with the help of a bullet ridden podium. "You can't defeat me! I'M Hade-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared as I delivered a hard punch to his ribs, cracking them and making him spit out blood. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WEN'T THROUGH! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU PIECE OF RAT SHIT!" I roared yet again, at this point my rage burst through the roof; and then some.

"I don't give a shit who your parent's were! Their dead! Just give up!" He yelled at me while clutching his stomach. "I will never stop until you die, Eight years is how long I've been waiting for this moment!" I growled at him as I pulled out the twin Desert Eagles and aimed them at his head. Once he saw them his face turned into a look of terror. "NO GO AWAY!" He yelled at me as he jumped up and tried to run. Keyword 'TRIED' because the poor bastard didn't even walk five feet before falling flat on his ass. I decide he needs to suffer, so I holster my Deagles and grab him by the back of his tactical vest, lift him up and throw him out of a window. He crashed through it sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

**OUTSIDE KUOH ACADEMY:IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL.**

The barricade set up by the JSDF and PD was crowded with armed personnel. They were ready to fire on a moments notice to protect the terrified staff and students who weren't allowed to leave until the school was cleared and everything was resolved. Then the sound of shattering glass startled everyone. Heads turned to the location of the noise. What they saw was a man on the ground withering in pain. "It's Hades!" Yelled a JSDF trooper. A couple JSDF and PD personnel surged forward to apprehend him but were grounded when the door next to the window came flying off its hinges and smashed into Hades while he was trying to get up. A figure walked out wearing a Marine combat outfit with a MP5A2 hanging from his shoulder ob a sling.

No one could see his face because his back was turned to him but as soon as he turned around and the students got a good look at his eyes (because the rest of his face was covered up by a mask) they all gasped at least the ones that new who he was. "That's the new kid!" Yelled out one of the kids. Shouts of acknowledgement rang through the crowd. Alex pulled the metal door off of Hades's prone form and grabbed him by his hair, Dragging him back inside. After that the only sound they heard was defiant scream and two loud bangs silencing them. The crowd was utterly quite for a minute but to many there it was like an hour. A figure walked out. Some students gagged at the amount of blood that stained him.

PD and JSDF rushed pass him into the school. Alex just sat on the ground staring at the two pistols in his hand. Every Student and Staff member heard him whisper to himself _"I got him for you guys,I really did."_ What happened next shocked the kids. The JSDF and the PD walked out of the school shaking their heads in disgust a couple of them even through up. The crowd could hear the words "No one left its like a gore fest in there I couldn't even tell they were humans."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM NO POV:**

Tsubaki was sitting at a table with Sona Sitri ,heiress to one of the greatest devil houses in the underworld. "Sona that Marine from the mall and the assault go to our school I believe." She said. "He does Tsubaki, I checked his transfer papers. He was bases in Okinawa before being transferred to our town's city's military base. His supposed to attend school for a year before going back to Okinawa to continue his career as a Marine. " Sona replied while shifting slightly in her seat.

"That sword he has isn't a normal one, I sensed great energy coming from it." Tsubaki brought up "As did I." She confirmed "You want to know why why he was so ruthless towards the KVA don't you?" Sona questioned her. "Yes, it's crossed my mind." She confirmed "At the age of Eight Alex's parent's were both killed when they were ambushed by KVA forces. The only thing they were able to recover were two weapons. Desert Eagles are what their called. The day after he had learned about their death he ran from his home, only taking the two weapons and a small backpack filled with necessities. He then met an old Kendo master and trained under him for eight years." She stopped to take a breath "The kendo master then fell ill and passed away. This time Alex took the Dojo's blade and his master's hand wrap in memory of him. Shortly after he enlisted in the Marines and you know the rest."

_"Poor boy."_ Tsubaki thought to herself. _"I'd love to make him happy."_ She whispered and giggled to herself "What'd you say Tsubaki?" Sona asked "Nothing!" She shouted out with red cheeks.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Finally I finished the chapter, sorry for the mellow parts when Hades gets on the PA It was meant to happen after all the introduction of Alex as a new student and when he beat the Kendo club by himself but my file decided to be extra bitchy today and deleted all of that. And I didn't want to spend more time on that. BUT tomorrow I will be doing a proper introduction of him to his class and to the kendo club, it will also be the start of the Asia ARK. PEACE OUT-TLOB R&amp;R**


End file.
